


Good Boys Cry The Hardest

by fuckyeahstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky loves his Stevie, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers Cries, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve cries pretty, Steve is such a good boy and he needs all the praise and Bucky is the only one that can do that, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, gifs at the bootom, i will add more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahstucky/pseuds/fuckyeahstucky
Summary: "I really don't wanna go, daddy," Steve said in a small, sad voice. The last word was spoken quieter than the rest, out of embarrassment Bucky guessed. He could tell by the tenseness of Steve’s shoulders, how his voice got wobbly as he held back tears and how his body stiffened as if his body was trying to correct his feelings from pouring out.Bucky held on tighter to Steve, hoping it could give the other man some reassurance that this was just as painful for him as it was for his boy. "I know," Bucky said now against Steve's hair. "Just because you're crying, that doesn't make you weak, Stevie," He said, resting his lips on Steve's head.Bucky pulled away, looking at Steve's slightly tear-stained face, which was paired with his red-rimmed eyes that still sparkled blue as pretty as the day they met. "I promise it'll be okay, honey," Bucky said, kissing him gently on the lips.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Good Boys Cry The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm Kate! I've never been prouder of anything that I've written. I hope you all like it too! Be sure to follow me on [my Tumblr](https://fuckyeah-stucky.tumblr.com/) where I promote Stucky rights (especially bottom Steve)

2 and a half months ago at 4 in the morning, Steve's phone started ringing and Bucky knew what it was. "Yeah." He heard Steve's voice say into the phone. "Got it. I'll be there in 40." Bucky could hear the annoyance in his voice and put a hand on him to ground him, letting him know Bucky was there. "I just woke up. I'll be there when I get there." Steve said, hanging up quickly so he could presumably get ready. Bucky went up behind him, hugging him. His lips found Steve's neck quickly.

"I'll be right here when you get back. You know, I will." He said, resting his head on Steve's shoulder, tilting his head looking up at him. Steve stared blankly at the wall in front of them. He grumbled in agreement, making his way to the closet, getting ready to get on his gear with Bucky in toe directly behind him. A couple of minutes went by as Steve rushed to put on his gear. Even as he moved, Bucky could tell he wasn't focused at all.

Bucky moved in front of him to stop him in his tracks. Steve met Bucky's eyes, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked, for the first time since he had woken up. "I really don't wanna go." He said, muffled against Bucky's shirt right where it hit his neck. "Don't let me go, Buck," Steve said, now sniffling.

Bucky rubbed his back, trying to soothe him before the inevitable. After a couple of minutes of letting Steve hold onto him, Bucky took a step back from the other man cradling both sides of his now slightly red face. "I know you don't want to sugar, but the sooner you leave, the sooner you get to come back home." He pressed a small kiss on Steve's warm nose before taking Steve's hand and led him to the bed, crouching down so he could look up at Steve. He put a hand on Steve’s knee hoping it would ground him a little. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, I’m gonna get your pants and socks and your boots and help you get them o-“

“I don’t need you to help me get them on. I'm not a stupid child.” Steve said, interjecting.

“Okay, first of all, no one said you were stupid or a child. Second of all, maybe I’m not doing it for you. Maybe I need to do it for myself,” He said knowing full well he was doing it for him and for Steve. ”Now you sit here and look pretty while I get you in your shit.” He said, patting his leg. Once he stood he walked back into the closet collecting Steve’s socks and pants. Before getting Steve’s boots, he went into the connecting bathroom and got a couple of tissues and then walked back to find Steve in the fetal position with his face plastered into Bucky’s pillow.

Bucky sat on the bed behind Steve rubbing his back. “Hey, baby c’mon it’s just gonna be harder for you to leave If you do this. You know that.” He said, now turning Steve over and sitting him up. Once Steve was up, Bucky put the tissues up to Steve’s nose. “Blow,” Bucky said as Steve looked at him with a little frown. Bucky ignored it and continued with his tasks of getting Steve ready. “Hold onto me if you need to.” He said as he helped him get on his pants, then crouched down again getting on his socks and then got on Steve’s boots and laced ‘em all nice and snug how Steve liked them. Once done, he got to eye level with him and once again put his hands on either side of Steve’s face but this time he gave him a light kiss on his lips. “C’mon. I’ll walk you out, baby.” He said taking Steve’s large hand in his leading him away from their room.

Bucky pulled Steve into a hug when they got to the door. "I'll be right here. The second you get a chance to tell me that you get an ETA of when you'll be home, tell me, and I'll be there to get you." Steve gave a small nod bleakly.

"I really don't wanna go, daddy," Steve said in a small, sad voice. The last word was spoken quieter than the rest, out of embarrassment Bucky guessed. He could tell by the tenseness of Steve’s shoulders, how his voice got wobbly as he held back tears and how his body stiffened as if his body was trying to correct his feelings from pouring out.

Bucky held on tighter to Steve, hoping it could give the other man some reassurance that this was just as painful for him as it was for his boy. "I know," Bucky said now against Steve's hair. "Just because you're crying, that doesn't make you weak, Stevie," He said, resting his lips on Steve's head.

Bucky pulled away, looking at Steve's slightly tear-stained face, which was paired with his red-rimmed eyes that still sparkled blue as pretty as the day they met. "I promise it'll be okay, honey," Bucky said, kissing him gently on the lips.

Steve let the softness of their moment linger in the air before he pulled away sniffling and straightening his posture. Bucky took the hint and handed Steve the shield. "I'll call or text when I know I'll be coming home," Steve said, turning to walk out the door.

Bucky caught Steve's hand, pulling him in for another hug before he could get out the door. "Please be safe," Bucky pleaded. He didn't know once the words left his mouth if he was saying it for Steve or his own peace of mind.

"I will," Steve said, sounding more confident than he looked. His shoulders were slightly hunched, Bucky knew there was so much pent up shame and humiliation muddled inside of Steve right now. Not just from the fact of being called and wanting to be called a good little boy, but he was Captain America, he wasn’t supposed to feel this way.

Bucky took Steve's chin between his thumb and forefinger, so Bucky could get a good look at him. “Do one thing for me before you go?” he asked.

“Anything,” Steve replied with a soft sniffle.

"Just give me a nice smile before you go, honey, look at daddy, won't you?" Bucky asked, still holding Steve's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Steve met Bucky’s eyes bashfully, with a warm bush spreading from the tips of his ears and across his cheeks.

"There he is. Look how pretty you are for me," He said, kissing Steve sweetly on the nose.

"Buck, stop, I gotta go," Steve said with his cheeks now bright as ever and a fond smile playing on his lips.

Steve’s whole face was now blushing hard, and Bucky liked it, no he loved it. He loved being able to make Steve smile like this and know how beautiful he is. He let Steve’s chin go, and kissed him, licking into Steve’s mouth gently. When he pulled away, he kissed and tugged at Steve’s lower lip.

"I love you so much my little Stevie," Bucky said, squeezing Steve's hand, pulling him in for another hug.

“I love you too daddy,” Steve said into Bucky’s chest and then getting his duffel bag and shield and walking out of the brownstone

-

Bucky stood staring at the door as if that would make everything go by faster. He just hoped that Steve would come back barreling through the door, drop his bags at the door, saunter his way to the living room and engulf Bucky in his big arms. They could just be together without the threat of evil corporations ruling the world happening in the background. He knew how unrealistic that scenario was, though. Steve was too stubborn and iron-willed to quit the fight. Bucky ended up wandering back to their room, finding his way to Steve's side of the bed, wishing his baby was there so he could hold him, or look into those pretty blue eyes and just drink him in.

Steve’s mission was estimated to only last a week, which had the whole team scoffing under their breaths. No mission had ever only lasted a week. It was usually a week and a half minimum. Once they saw the size of the area they were working with, they knew it would be more than a week. Seeing the abandoned hangar and military base just from the quinjet was daunting enough. If their guesses were right, they would need to find the right moment to go in stealthily so as not to raise suspicion. Once they found an adequate place to land, far enough away from the base so they couldn't be seen or heard as easily, they got off one by one to take note of their surroundings. The snow was falling heavily around them, with temperatures well below the negatives.

2 days later, a plan was devised and agreed upon as to how they were to infiltrate. After finding the same results, they regrouped and came up with a new plan of attack. Once they cleared all 50 buildings over 2 days, everyone was tired and exhausted. When they thought they were going to be able to call, Maria sent them on another mission to an abandoned bunker. The number of files and papers found were astronomical compared to the lack of what they didn't find at the last location. They spent 3 days combing through the information, attempting to decipher what was uncovered. This gave them leads then to find other bases and underground places in Romania where there might be more evidence of secret hydra facilities for them to debunk.

2 weeks later, after clearing out the desolate places in Romania, they had 3 days to get from Romania to Siberia. Maria had gotten another lead of more unfinished business, and she needed "all hands on deck." All Steve wanted was to go home. He wanted his bed; he wanted to feel the comfort of being warm for longer than 20 minutes at a time, and half the time just spent building up to the point of being warm. He wanted his apartment; he wanted his Bucky. He wanted Bucky to tell him he was a good little boy and that daddy loved him. He didn’t at the same time because it was wrong, it was so wrong for him to want that much. HE couldn’t even tell Bucky everything he wanted.

When it was all set and done, they had been out on their mission for a full 2 months, Siberia taking up a month and a half. The thought of how long it had been since he had seen Bucky or even hugged him pulled tears to his eyes that were quickly swept away. He couldn't cry, Not in front of them.

The public had this skewed perception for whatever reason about the Avengers and how buddy-buddy they were with each other. That notion was almost laughable because honestly, they had never been that close with each other. Even before all hell had broken loose in Germany with the Accords. His problems with the team didn’t solely revolve around Tony. They just weren’t close and didn’t talk to each other if it wasn’t for personal gain. Natasha especially. He just didn’t know if he could actually trust her or not. He always felt like she had the upper-hand in knowing things that he didn’t or that she was out for her own personal missions. These days they can't find it in themselves to say anything congratulatory after missions because doing a good job and the right thing is just expected. The fourteen-hour flight back to Brooklyn was long and grueling, no one said anything, but no one slept either. Steve's body wouldn't let him sleep until he was home. He wanted Buky, he wanted to be with his daddy so bad. He closed his eyes, thinking about home and how warm it would be along with how comfy their bed was, but he didn’t, couldn’t, fall asleep.

He jolted up when he felt them land. There wasn't any use calling Bucky. It was 1 in the morning, and he figured Bucky didn't need to come all the way out here for him. After the short debrief, Tony came up behind him. “Nice work.” He said and put a light hand on Steve’s shoulder making him startle. “What’s up with you? Gotta new stick up your ass?” he asked.

"Tony I just want to get home."

Before Tony could answer, he got his phone and wallet and headed home on his bike.

When Steve finally gets back at the apartment, everything hurts. Every pressure point in his body feels like it’s on fire. His ribs hurt, his hands are scuffed, he starts to feel the dull throbbing of the bruises on his face. His knees are stiff as he gets off and parks the bike. He awkwardly makes his way hobbling up to the front door trying to accommodate the aches and pain. When he walks in, he eyes Bucky, who's asleep on the couch watching tv with what seems to be a recap of the avenger's last mission.

The minute the door is shut, Bucky wakes up and without saying a word, he helps take the bag and shield off of Steve's shoulder and pulls the other man into his arms as gently as he can, careful not to hurt him. Steve buries himself into Bucky's neck, trying to not let himself succumb to crying just because Bucky is hugging him."Oh, my sweet boy," Bucky coos into Steve's hair as he kisses the side of his head rubbing his back. Hearing those words make the tears come out now full force as he holds onto Bucky, in fear that everything will come crashing down and he’ll be back in the field without Bucky. They stay there for a couple of minutes, “What if we go take a shower, and then we can go to bed and just rest?” Bucky asks Steve, lifting his chin so they’re looking at each other. Steve gives a small nod.

Bucky directs Steve to the bathroom. “Want me to help you out of your clothes, Stevie?” Steve nods wordlessly. The thought of just doing it himself makes him want to cry. Bucky helps Steve get off the tac suit and when he comes back up he strokes Steve’s cheek reassuringly. “Let me get your booboos a little cleaned up okay?” Steve nods again. “I’ll be right back I gotta get us towels too.” Steve stands there waiting for his daddy to come back. His cock is already small in comparison to normal cocks, but his nether regions were kept the same size. He held his hands covering himself, feeling very exposed and embarrassed.

When Bucky got back he had a stack of towels with him, he set all but one on the ground and the specific one on the countertop and set Steve on it. To get up there, steve put his hands around Bucky’s neck leaving his tiny dick exposed. “Look what pretty little thing I found,” Bucky said cupping Steve’s dick in the palm of his hand. Steve rubbed against Bucky’s hand a little, already getting hard.

“D-d-” Steve sputters trying to find his words for the feelings.

“Yeah sugar, come on I know you wanna say it,” Bucky says squeezing him firmly the more Steve ruts into him.

“D-daddy, please c-can i-” He says clinging onto Bucky’s neck.

Bucky groans, “C’mon baby let your daddy see how good you come.”

Steve immediately let's go, his eyebrows squeezing together as he leans his head into Bucky.

Bucky takes his hand and puts it in front of Steve, “Little boys make little messes don’t they?” Steve nods watching Bucky’s hand intently. Bucky licks the small amount of cum off his hand.

He presses a kiss on Steve's lips with a little bit of force just to prove how much he missed Steve. Then gets a washcloth and puts it under the faucet and dabs at the wounds on Steve’s palms, knuckles, ribs, and his face. He takes a cotton swab and lightly douses it with peroxide and applies it to the same areas, eliciting a hiss from Steve. "Sit right here, and I can get it started and all warm, okay?" He asked, stroking Steve's cheek.

Bucky walks to the shower and turns it onto the perfect spot. While it warms up he goes back to Steve and holds him in his arms. “I missed you so much Stevie.” He says, with his lips against Steve's head.

Bucky looks to the shower and once it’s steamed the windows, he lifts Steve up and takes him to the shower and diligently cleans every nook and cranny he possibly can including his hair which they shampoo and conditioner twice to get all the soot and grime out.

When they’re done, Bucky asks, "Do you want me in the bath with you or outside the tub?" "You won't hurt my feelings if you want to have bath time alone." Steve shakes his head furiously at the notion of bath time alone.

"I- I want it with you, please?” Steve asks just barely sticking out his bottom lip.

“Special boys need their daddies some times, and that’s okay Stevie,” Bucky says. “Stay here in the warm shower and I’ll get the bath started for us.” Bucky steps out after squeezing Steve’s hand and gets the bathtub situated to the right temperature with a couple of lights around the tub and he adds bubbles and Epsom salt for Steve so he can feel cozy and most importantly comfortable, which he especially likes to do after Steve’s on missions because of the expectations set upon him. He’s expected to be this big strong, commanding man with a plan, and just not have any problems with how sexualized he is, but Bucky knows how Steve really feels. Steve hates his body and if he could go back to being a skinny thing, he would in a heartbeat because then people wouldn’t look at him any different.

Once it’s all set up, he goes to walk Steve to the bath. Steve gasps when he sees it all and turns to Bucky with tears wanting to spill. “Aw c’ mere sweetheart,” Bucky says pulling Steve’s big frame against him. “Did daddy do good for you, honey?” Steve nods and looks at him with a soft smile.

When Bucky’s in the tub, he reaches for Steve to join him to sit in between his legs. As he gets in he tries as delicately as possible to no avail, it makes the water slosh over the edge despite the already oversized tub. Steve tries to sit in a way that makes himself smaller, embarrassed that he's so fucking clumsy and he doesn't feel like he has any control over this big body. He knows he’s not dainty and delicate, like the broads Bucky used to swing with, and he's not even as small as he used to be neither when he and Bucky first started fooling around. The thoughts escalate more to maybe he doesn't even deserve daddy to handle him as sweet as he does. Bucky holds Steve in front of him, rocking him ever so gently and sushing him ever so quietly in his arms. Bucky brings Steve back by saying “You're so good, Stevie, my little boy. Daddy's little baby," After hearing how sweet Bucky is talking to him, making the tears finally escape.

Bucky continues holding him, cooing in Steve’s ear, "You're so good for me honey." He says sweetly.

"Don't leave," Steve says minutes later, looking up at him with his lashes stuck together from the damp tears. "please," He said as his bottom lip started quivering.

"I'm here. I'm here. I promise." Bucky says, holding onto Steve tighter as if to make a point.

As Steve cries, he focuses on his hands. Thoughts of how little accomplished on the mission overwhelms him. They did all that stuff, he was gone for months, and for what? To get one step closer to taking down Hydra even though realistically he knows there will always be something else. There will always be another bad guy for them to take down and he will always hold himself reliable no matter if it's actually his fault or not and that thought sends a shiver through his body causing him to place his hands in the soapy water so he can't see them. The thoughts overwhelm him. They're so big even in daddy's hands they're basically the same size, so how can he be a small dainty guy, how can his daddy even call him that if his hands are so big?

"Hey," Bucky says, tilting Steve's head up to lock eyes with him. "Just because you're Captain America doesn't mean you have to hold yourself personally responsible for every single man, woman, and child on these missions." He says and as soon as he does, he knows he's said the wrong thing because Steve's eyes furrow in that way where there's the line between them. As soon as he says it, Steve is fully facing Bucky

"How can you even say that Buck?" Steve says, making Bucky roll his eyes and let out a breath to hold back because he knew this would happen and he didn't want to at all. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Bucky Barnes, I'm serious." He said, his tone taking Bucky by complete surprise. "First of all, how can you even think that? And second, I'm Captain fucking America, it's in my title to help as many people as I possibly can. I was hardwired to be able to take this. I was made to have all of the Enhanced strength, speed, stamina, durability, and agility needed to be the best. I was built to be a master tactician, strategist, and field commander. I mean if you want the full report I could probably find the file.

"Steve, really? I got that spiel back in the '40s. I know that's how you were 'supposed to be', but you're still human. Steve. Sure that might be expected of you, but they don't realize you're still human. You aren't a full super-human. You have super-human abilities." Bucky says sternly. He knows it won't do anything and nothing he says will cure Steve of his martyr-complex, but he can at least remind him.

"I just want to do better," Steve says no falling into Bucky.

"I know, baby. I know you do. I shouldn't have even said anything tonight. We can keep talking about it tomorrow, just take a deep breath and be here with me okay? Just relax."

Steve holds onto Bucky with his arms around Bucky's neck and his face in the nape of Bucky's neck.

"I just wish my hands could do more. I hate them."

"No don't say that. I love these hands. I always have." He says quietly. "Want me to show you?"

Steve nods and pushes himself away enough so he's still in Bucky's arms. You remember when I first came home and you cleaned my hands?" Steve nods again. "Do you remember what you said to me?" Steve nods again and in his head, he can hear himself saying, _"What your hands have done and gone through is not a reflection of who you are or your heart."_ Steve focuses on how Bucky takes his hands into his, watching how kindly he touches them. Bucky takes a sponge and soap and cleans Steve's hand, taking the time to clean them between every finger and under every fingernail. He then takes a moisturizing soap which gives them a softer feel. Steve watches as Bucky takes them up to his lips, kissing them sweetly and tenderly. "You are not a reflection of what your hands have or haven't done. You can't change what's happened and you can't control what's going to happen. Just be here with me." Bucky says looking to Steve. Before he gets any reaction he leans forward taking claim of Steve's mouth.

When the two men pull away and lock eyes, it's like Bucky already knows what Steve wants. He needs his thumb, something to keep him stable and not feel like he was going to drown in his own intertwining trains of thought, the self-pity, and the self-loathing.

"No, this is fucking stupid, Buck." He says, almost like he can read Bucky’s mind and quickly tries to get out of Bucky's hold and out of the tub. All he can think of is how pathetic he must be to want this or need any of this. He can't even hear Bucky over his thoughts until he hears Bucky saying his name.

"Steve, sit back in my lap.” He says, _“Now.”_

Steve tries to shrink himself down more, fearing that maybe daddy is disappointed in him or he really isn't good enough for any of this.

Steve situates himself better so his back is to Bucky’s chest and he’s in between Bucky's thick tree trunks for thighs. Once they’re settled, Bucky leans Steve's head back against his chest, his hands wandering over Steve’s chest. “How did it go?" He asks, holding Steve close with an arm around his chest and his other hand preoccupied tangling through his still ratty hair. Steve shrugged, not wanting to say anything in fear that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he started.

"You don’t have to be specific, I just want to know where you are,” Bucky says. He doesn't want to push Steve and ask too much, knowing from experience what’s happened every time he has. He would get pissy and distant from Bucky for a couple of days and then it would cause a fight, leaving them to give each other the cold shoulder before one of them would crack and apologize.

Steve shakes his head, telling Bucky without a word he didn’t want to talk about. He squeezes Steve, kissing the spot on his neck right by his ear.

Steve turns in Bucky’s arms, looks at Bucky with tears welling up. "It's been so lonely, Buck." He says quietly deflating like a balloon against Bucky’s chest with his knees to his own while Bucky's hand patiently strokes his back, whispering words of sweetness while he cries.

“I know baby, you did so well. Daddy’s so proud of you and how hard you worked. You’re such a good boy. Shhh I know honey, let it out.” He says calmly trying to soothe Steve.

"No, don't say that! I didn't even call you when I knew I was going to be coming home so you could pick me up. You didn't even know I was safe. You were probably so freaked out and I could've prevented it. I could ha-"

"Stevie, sugar, hey look at me sweet boy," Bucky says tilting Steve's head up to look at him. "You did nothing wrong. There's nothing to forgive. I had the TV on, I knew you got out of there safe. I promise I'm not mad. I could never be mad at my Stevie." The softness makes Steve just cry more as Bucky rocks him against his chest.

As the crying subsides, Steve nuzzles against Bucky’s hairy chest, with a sniffle here and there, he plays with the thick hair to distract himself. He draws his other hand up to his mouth, teasing his thumb around his slightly open lips before taking it into his mouth. Once it’s snuggly in there, Steve sags against him. As Steve falls into a daze, he can feel Bucky chub up just a little against his bottom, Steve jolts himself awake quickly in surprise that he would do this, that he would go this far.

“Steve? Stop,” Bucky says pulling Steve sideways back into his lap so he’s across his lap again. He can practically see the wheels turning.

"I'll wake you up when the water gets cold. Just close your eyes now, baby. It’ll all be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Bucky says, he pulls Steve on top of him even more so Steve is sitting sideways in his lap curled up as much as he can be. He leans back against the tub with Steve nestled perfectly against him. He takes Steve's hand and brings it up to his lips. "Can't forget to have a 'paci' for a little nap, can we?" He asks with a small smile. Steve shakes his head looking at Bucky through his lashes, with a blush creeping upon his face. Finally, he allows himself to lean into Bucky more, and he drifts fast to sleep with his thumb securely in his mouth.

As Steve sleeps, Bucky continues to run his hands through Steve's hair, kissing his head every once in a while. Bucky dozes as well until he wakes up to a lukewarm bath. Before he wakes Steve up he just takes a mental note of how beautiful Steve looks with his big thumb in his mouth.

Bucky moves a little, causing a dreary, doe-eyed, boy to look back at Bucky with the same innocent look in his eyes that time could never truly make Bucky forget, no matter how hard it tried. The bathwater is cold. "Want daddy to carry you to bed?" Steve nods and Bucky holds his hand out for Steve to use to get out followed by Bucky getting out and getting Steve a towel, specifically the ones that look like they're swallowing Steve whole every time he puts it around his shoulders. Bucky dries him off and when he gets to Steve's shoulders he places it gently before kissing him on the lips. Bucky towels himself off and then gets their PJs, small shorts for Steve, and one of Bucky's shirts. Bucky then opts for a pair of sweatpants and he carries Steve to their bed.

When they're finally comfy, Bucky pulls Steve so Bucky's back is to his chest and he rubs his hands over Steve's muscled frame.

“You wanna try something for me?" He asks, kissing along Steve’s neck tenderly, moving some of the long hair away from the nape. Steve nods. Bucky’s hands glide over Steve’s body, up and over every part of him, drinking him in like lemonade on a hot day. There was nothing more precious to him than Steve. The way he looks at Bucky was unmatched to anyone else. Just one look from Steve made him feel like he single-handedly raises and lowers the sun and moon every day.

“What did you have in mind daddy?” Steve asks, pushing his legs together trying to hide the tingly feelings coming from his cock.

This is how I imagine how dirty Steve is when he comes home with a couple more bruises on his face:

and then of course he just looks really nice here and this is how i imagine him to actually look especially when he's all nervous and wanting to be with his daddy:

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of Chapter 2 which I should get out in the next day or so. This was so fun to write. Let me know what else you wanna see with these two in further chapters in the comments.


End file.
